beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge
Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge, known as Legend Spriggan 7 Merge (レジェンドスプリガン・セブン・マージ, Regendo Supurigan Sebun Māji) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on July 1st, 2017 for 1620円 and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack. Energy Layer - Legend Spryzen S3 Main article: Energy Layer - Legend Spryzen S3 Legend Spryzen S3 is a Balance Type Energy Layer made from four large blades, two of which feature faces on them which are meant to represent the Layer's Japanese namesake; Spriggans, monsters of Cornish Faery Lore, and the center of the Layer features a large double bladed ax, meant to represent the weapon of the anime's rendition of this Layer's beast. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Legend Spryzen S3 features gimmicks; The Layer contains metal in the form of an irremovable God Chip. The Layer itself is Dual-Spin, unlike every other Layer before it, with two sets of teeth on the Japanese release for Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode. Due to the asymmetrical design of the Layer, Legend Spryzen S3's performance changes depending on the spin direction. In Right-Spin Mode, the primary points of contact are the black blades which are sloped to facilitate Upper Attack. While the intended Upper Attack has some success, due to the thickness of the blades however, contact is more likely to be made on the tips of the blades, producing Spike Attack and subsequent high Burst Attack. However, due to how the black blades are shaped and how compact they are, Legend Spryzen S3 can only be used on high friction and high speed rubber Tips such as Xtreme or else the combination will Self-Burst. In Left-Spin Mode, the primary points of contact are the flat faces of the clear blades which are meant to create Smash Attack. However, due to the nature of the Burst System, such a heavy recoil design creates a high Self-Burst risk instead. While Left-Spin Mode can work against other Left-Spin Layers such as Drain Fafnir, Right-Spin Mode has greater success overall. Due to the high recoil design of the blades, Legend Spryzen S3 is ill-suited for Stationary Combinations, however, the heavy weight of the Layer, shape of the blades and the strong teeth of the Japanese release of Legend Spriggan make this Layer a Top-Tier choice in Attack Combinations. Legend Spriggan has one weakness however. To facilitate the gimmick, two of the teeth on each set on the Japanese release are made to the thickness of those found on Single Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Forge Disc - 7 Main article: Forge Disc - 7 7''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. '''7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7''' is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 10 and 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, '''7 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Performance Tip - Merge Main article: Performance Tip - Merge Merge features a six pointed flat rubber tip, akin to the Left Rubber Flat Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, with a sharp plastic tip in the center, akin to the Coated Sharp Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at the standard height. Like its predecessor Unite, when launched straight down into the stadium, the sharp tip in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When a mint condition Merge is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the rubber will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds exceeding Xtreme due to the increased surface area created by the six points. However this aggressive movement is somewhat unreliable as the sharp center can slow it down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely and the greater surface area cripples Stamina. When worn however, instead of creating aggressive movement when struck, the rubber will instead act as brakes against a KO, at the cost of Stamina, before going back to stable from the sharp center. Gallery Hasbro Control Art Trivia * Like its predecessor Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite, Legend Spryzen S3's Japanese name, Legend Spriggan, is based from the Spriggan, a legendary spirit-based creature from Cornish fairy lore. * Unlike its predecessor, Legend Spryzen's avatar has demonic wings, gunmetal armor, a crown with horns, vambraces with gloves, and two medallions, a gold one on its chest armor, and a gray one on the center of the halberd's ax head. * This is the first Bey in the Burst series to have Dual Rotation.